


Desperate

by veronicaice



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicaice/pseuds/veronicaice





	Desperate

Desperate  
锤黑化预警  
强迫预警  
OOC预警

We both know I love you，we also know you dont love me ,but I dont care.

Loki在他王宫里最大的一张床上醒来，宿醉使他微微皱眉，Loki在黑暗中摸索着，昨晚一起欢愉的女人已经不见踪影。  
一道刺眼的光直冲眼底，有人把窗帘猝不及防的拉开了，Loki蜷缩着谩骂着。  
“昨晚很开心？”  
“是的，我亲爱的哥哥，但我现在不开心，因为某个金发混蛋扰了我的早晨例行春梦。”Loki尽力地用丝绸被单当初眼前的明亮，没好气的说。  
“已经很晚了，你应该在一个小时之前就坐在餐桌前吃饭的，我们早就说好今天要和Fandrel他们去狩猎，你还记得吗？”Thor耐心的说，他俯下身想轻抚Loki柔软的黑发，但犹豫着不着痕迹地收回了手。  
“是你和Fandrel去狩猎，而不是我们，我才不去。”Loki终于坐起来但依旧有些恍惚，“我宁可在书房里研究古魔法也不要去向野人致敬一般参与这种落后的活动。”  
“你不是讨厌狩猎，你只是讨厌Fandrel、sif他们是吗？我记得你小的时候因为嫉妒把sif的金发用魔法变没了。”Thor玩味的笑着说。  
仆人把早餐悄悄推进来向两位王子示意以后离开，Loki光着脚踩下床，自顾自的倒了一杯红茶，毫不在意的说：“我再一次，这是第七百六十四次说明，我不是嫉妒，我只是刚好学了新魔法，而伟大的小女武神刚刚好在花园里梳着她珍贵的金发。一个普通的恶作剧而已，相信我Brother，黑发更能体现她女武神的气势。”  
“好了好了我知道了，今天没有金发fandrel，没有黑发sif，只有你和我，现在你可以穿好你的衣服和靴子跟我去狩猎了吗？”  
在Thor的百般保证没有其他人的参与下，Loki最终还是跟Thor去了狩猎场。  
阿斯加德的冬季不亚于约顿海姆，Thor曾作为使臣参与过一次在约顿海姆的外交活动，在Thor的形容里，约顿海姆就像现在一样，萧瑟阴冷，到处都是寒冷的冰雪。  
Loki裹紧他的袍子尽力不让冷风泄露进他的衣领，Thor为他围上一条皮毛的厚围巾。Loki正打算道谢，但却猛地停住脚步。  
“这是什么？Thor。”  
“狩猎场。”  
“我他妈的没有问这是哪里我在问这是什么！？”  
“如你所见，这是我们今天的猎物，拿好你的弓箭brother，要比赛吗？”  
Loki感觉到一种冰冷的恐惧从上到下的浇灌下来，不，不是从上到下。Loki颤抖着想要把围巾扯下来，但是他慌张地甚至没有办法控制自己的双手，Thor靠近他想安慰的握住他的手但是Loki用力的挣开了，他的眼睛依旧死死的盯着前方，盯着他们的“猎物”。  
不！那不是猎物！那是人！是一个个不着寸缕身上充满着大大小小的鞭痕瑟瑟发抖的女人！  
Loki更加毛骨悚然了，因为他看见了昨晚和他刚刚在宴会上认识然后度过了美妙的一夜的sarah，前天晚上他的新女仆tina，上个星期海纳海姆来的clara夫人.....还有...Loki无声的恐惧着，用手捂住自己的双眼不敢再看下去，狩猎场的女人全都是多多少少和他有过一次或者几次性关系的人，怪不得每一次早上他都是自己醒过来原来就是...  
Loki猛地转头看着带着玩味眼光的Thor，他感觉面前的这个人已经不是在八岁的时候被变成蛇的自己捉弄然后捅了一刀的哥哥，他是谁？Loki感觉已经不认识这个人，眼前的这个人不再是充满阳光的雷电之神而是像冥王哈迪斯一般黑暗狠毒的陌生人。Loki突然萌生了一个想法，这个想法让他忍不住全身颤抖，他感觉自己胃里所有的东西在翻滚。  
“为什么...”Loki疯狂的希望自己的哥哥只是在恶作剧，他祈祷着自己一定想错了，怎么可能，他怎么可能...  
“我爱你。”  
爱我。  
Loki无声地瘫倒在地上。  
但Thor仍紧逼着，“每一次你和别的女人调情、接吻、上床，我都忍不住嫉妒的要发疯，想要杀人，所以我每一次都趁着你睡着把那些女人带走，但我又想着杀了她们对她们还是太仁慈，她们怎么敢用她们肮脏的身体玷污你，这么纯洁、美丽的你。你是我的，而且只能是我的。”  
Loki张张嘴却发不出一点声音，他感觉自己要死了，一股充满黑暗的恐惧从他心里蔓延，那个从小一起长大的哥哥，那个容易被自己的恶作剧惹得发怒的哥哥，那个雷电之神未来阿斯加德的王，那个具有悲天悯人高尚品质的哥哥，竟然对他动了这样的念头，不仅如此还做出了这样的暴行，这样的连邪神自己都恐惧的暴行。  
“可是...我是你弟弟...”Loki无力的说。  
“你不是。从我上次去约顿海姆就知道了，他们刚出生的小王子在你出生的那一年在和我们的战争中丢失，我回来之后问了父亲，是他捡到了你，Loki。”  
Loki感觉自己的心里的某一处碎了。他任凭Thor把他拉进怀里吻他的头发，当Thor差一点吻上他的唇的时候他突然恢复了意识。Loki用尽全力把Thor推开，“即使我不是你的弟弟，我也不会爱你，我只爱女人，我永远都不会爱上一个男人。”  
Thor爆发了，脸上充满着Loki从来没见过令他忍不住开始害怕的怒色，“Loki odinson ，你只能爱我，除了我你谁都没有。”然后Thor用力的吻上Loki的唇，他充满怒气的侵略着，但Loki紧紧闭着双唇拒绝张开，Thor的手狠狠捏了Loki的腰让他疼的忍不住张开了嘴，同时也开始了反抗。  
Loki咬住了Thor的下嘴唇任对方怎么动也不放开，直到一股血腥的铁锈的味道传到他的舌尖，Thor仍旧忍着剧痛吻了一会后终于放开了他。  
但这只是开始，Loki在这张无声的战斗中并没有胜利，并且永远也不会胜利，他注定输的一塌糊涂、输得遍体鳞伤。

Thor拉着Loki的手腕抓着他进了狩猎场旁边平时供人休息的木屋，然后立刻把门反锁。  
他疯狂的扯着Loki的衣物，任凭Loki如何挣扎都不为所动，这个人注定今晚是他的，谁也阻挡不了，他自己也阻挡不了。

Loki感觉到全身都冰凉到底，Thor炽热的吻在他裸露的胸膛上留下一个又一个痕迹，冷与热的交织让Loki感觉更难受了，他只能选择让自己像死尸一般躺在冰凉的地板上。

Thor忘情的吻着Loki，一边慢慢结下自己的斗篷，他觉得自己像是马上要沸腾的火山一般妄图冲破黑暗，他想用自己的岩浆把Loki淹没，看着Loki在滚烫的窒息中和他一起高潮。但是当他双手在Loki的全身游移，他发现Loki并没有和他一样充满欲望，起码对方的下体还像深潭一般冷静。  
不，还不够，我亲爱的弟弟，我要你和我一起享受性爱带来的快乐，我给你带来的快乐。  
Thor低头把Loki的裤子扯开，剥下他的内裤，最后又看了一眼Loki失去神色的墨绿色眼睛，低头含住了他。  
Loki感觉自己快要被烫伤了，全身克制不住的快感一齐向小腹涌去，他为自己感到羞耻，竟在从小最亲近的哥哥口中硬了。Thor像有读心术一般细致的轻舔着Loki欲望的每一处敏感点，然后突然又用力的吸吮、深入，而Loki只能用力的咬住自己的下嘴唇不让自己像婊子一般呻吟出声，但是他还是抵抗不了那一阵阵生理的快感，无论他的心里有多恶心反感。但是Thor在Loki快要到达边缘的时候停了下来，这又让Loki觉得有些空虚。  
Thor放开Loki的欲望从口袋里拿出一个装着透明色液体的小瓶子，Loki突然明白了自己将要面对什么，他努力支撑起自己的身体想要向后退去，但是Thor及时用空出的那只手抓住他的脚踝。  
“please...don’t...brother...please.”  
“相信我，Loki，我不会伤害你。”Thor的冷静与Loki的惊慌形成强烈的对比。  
你已经在伤害我了，Loki绝望的想要哭出声但是他仅存的一丝尊严阻止了他自己。

Thor把Loki翻过来面朝地面，Loki感觉自己的前胸和小腹紧贴着冰冷潮湿的地板但是背后却是像有一把火在燃烧着，Thor就是那把火，要把他烧成灰烬为止。  
Thor左手轻轻抚摸着Loki颤抖的身体，右手沾了大片润滑剂，向Loki的臀缝摸索。  
Loki的紧张和不适让他的后穴紧闭着，Thor微微试探了几次也没有如愿送进去一根手指。  
这不公平！你可以跟所有的你身边的女人上床，对着她们任意得展示你的隐秘，但偏偏把我拒之门外，这该死的不公平！  
突然腾起的怒火把Thor的理智瞬间烧成灰烬，他用力把中指顶入Loki的体内，然后听到了Loki开始痛苦的喘着粗气，但是他不在乎，他已经不在乎会伤害到对方，他只想尽快的占有、盘踞、吞噬。Loki刚刚开始有些放松Thor就立刻趁机有进入了第二根手指，他急促的扩张着紧接着又进入第三根。Thor的欲望已经坚硬的发疼，他再也忍不住抽出自己的手指以自己的欲望代替。

当Thor心急的进入Loki的体内，没有完全扩张好的后穴让Loki痛的忍不住蜷起身体，Thor情动的吻着Loki的后颈想让他舒缓下来，但是没用，因为Loki内心的拒绝和生理上的渴望令他痛苦不堪，他没办法让自己沉浸入这场性爱中，因为他没有爱。

Thor也不好受，Loki紧涩的后穴让他的欲望被折磨得发狂，他只能慢慢来让Loki先放松下自己。Thor用力的吸吮着Loki的耳垂，然后不轻不重的用牙齿摩挲着，把自己充满色情欲望的呼吸洒在Loki的耳后，他知道这还远远不够。所以Thor强硬的把Loki的头转过来，重重地吻上那还在努力克制而紧闭的双唇，Thor的舌尖慢慢的把Loki柔软的双唇顶开又长驱直入，他细致的描绘这Loki口腔里的每一处，把每一颗齿贝都带着挑逗舔过。他满足的品尝着Loki的味道，口水刺激地他嘴唇上的伤口又开始尖锐的疼，但Thor享受疼痛，只有疼痛的性才是完整的。  
Thor又开始慢慢试着移动自己的身体，起初只是浅浅地抽送，慢慢的等到Loki已经不会因为疼痛而皱眉的时候又开始大力的操弄，同时变换不同的角度来寻找Loki的敏感点。当Thor冲着某个方向顶了一下的时候，他感觉的身下的人开始颤抖，口中溢出一声极细的呻吟，然后Thor会意地更加卖力朝那个方向冲刺，每一次的抽送都狠狠的磨过Loki的前列腺。Loki的脸和身体都泛起潮红，头不自觉地扬起挣扎地妄图从他已经控制不住的欲望中脱身。Thor是不会让他脱身的，他开始抚摸着Loki的身体，亲吻着他的肩膀，左手伸到Loki的身下揉捏的Loki敏感的双点。

Loki终于明白，在这场对战中他根本没有胜率，但是他还在试图保留自己的尊严不让自己去享受，因为在他的内心里他对自己的欲望充满了恶心，可是他控制不住，自己的亲近的兄弟背叛伤害了自己，连自己的身体也背叛了自己，这让Loki在绝望的深渊倒下，让他痛苦地想立刻死去。无法抑制的一阵阵快感让Loki对自己充满了厌恶，被背叛的失落让他又开始脆弱的乞求，他低声的啜泣着，在Thor的动作中断断续续的重复着他的恳求。

Thor把Loki眼角的泪水吻去，并没有理会Loki的乞求。他一厢情愿的想要他的爱人和他一起享受，他拒绝去思考Loki的反抗，Loki恨他的这个想法让他发疯。

Loki毫无预兆的大声呜咽了一声，在Thor的反复顶弄中到达高潮，被操射的现实让Loki恨不得把羞耻的自己碾成碎片。而此时Thor感觉Loki的后穴猛地一紧更多的快感传来让他再也无法克制，他开始顾不上Loki的感受发泄自己，随即到达高潮。Thor及时的抽出自己的欲望让自己的液体射在Loki的背上、头发上。

Thor伏在Loki喘了会儿粗气，然后充满爱意的为Loki清理好又替他穿好衣服，Loki已经麻木的不再反抗，只是顺从的任凭Thor的摆布，顺从的让Thor有些害怕。  
“我们回去吧，好吗？这里有些冷回去让仆人给你倒一杯热茶。”

Loki抬起他空洞的双眼只是微微点了点头。

离开木屋之前Thor又忍不住紧紧的抱住Loki，狠狠的吸了几口Loki身上的香味和尚未散去的情欲的味道，Thor摸了摸Loki泛红的脸颊，把毛皮围巾有仔细的掖好挡住了他刚刚放肆留下的吻痕。  
“不要离开我好吗？我爱你。”Thor又一次重复道。  
但是Loki并没有回应，只是低着头盯着他的靴子。

他们沉默地往回走着，Thor揽着Loki的腰。  
Loki突然停住脚步，抬头展开一个纯洁的微笑。“哥哥，带我去中庭看看好吗？我好久没去了。”Thor被Loki笑得有些心慌但是还是迟疑的答应了。  
他们没有骑马，只是慢慢的踱上彩虹桥向海姆达尔走去，一路上Thor紧紧楼这Loki一边思索如何骗过海姆达尔带自己的弟弟突破odin的禁令去中庭游玩。  
当他们走过了彩虹桥一半的路程的时候Loki又停下了脚步，他拉住Thor的手臂吻上了他的唇，在Thor僵住的时候又飞快地推开他退到了彩虹桥的边缘。  
“不......”Thor终于懂了Loki的想法，他绝望的伸出手又不敢上前，他害怕眼前的人因为自己的动作做出让他后悔到死的举动。  
但是没用。

“我恨你，Thor。”  
然后Loki向后倒了下去。

Fin  
2017/12/27


End file.
